


Starless

by Jeff_Excellence



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Angst, F/M, and also a wee bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeff_Excellence/pseuds/Jeff_Excellence
Summary: A family conflict comes to a head atop Mount Coronet. (Giftfic based off the fic Child of Thorns, by SilverRockets.)





	Starless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverRockets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRockets/gifts).



> Hello everyone! This is a giftfic, written based off canon from the wonderful fics _The Child of Thorns_ , by SilverRockets -- based off events from chapter 50 of that fic. If you have yet to read it, I strongly recommend doing so!  
> Also, this fic owes its name to the song "Starless," by King Crimson.

"I must applaud you, Inyssa; I didn't know you had all this in you. I'm a little proud, actually. But can't you see you've hit your limit, sister?"

The sisters Dawn stood divided atop Coronet's summit, split by a deep chasm across hallowed tiles as old as time. On the southern side knelt Inyssa, panting and wide-eyed. The empty shells of five empty Pokéballs lay scattered around her, as did their inhabitants; her most beloved partner -- the aged Kricketune that bore her sister's name -- teetered about the battlefield, wounded but steadfast and ready to fight. Opposite this scene, Shadi stood cross-armed, the corners of her mouth neatly curled upwards. Even though she had suffered the same amount of casualties, and the battle had been just as gruelling for both parties, her expression was almost entirely unmoved, unwavering as she looked over the battlefield. The view was much more relaxing from her side of the field, though. Niss' Kricketune was no match for the billowing pitch black figure that towered over it, its long shadow a shroud that bathed all in its path. A single blue eye, cold as the ice on a Kyurem's back, peered down from beneath its smoking cap and behind its spiked crimson collar as its claws hung at its sides. Its cloak was a flawless black, untouched by battle and unpierced by light as it flowed in the cold winds of winter. The younger Dawn's hands clenched her knees, her jagged nails digging into her skin. Her heart was in her throat, and she felt every. Last. Beat. As it pounded away at a thousand beats per minute. Her gaze was anchored to the floor, salty tears pricking her eyes. It felt as though her entire face was clenched, from eyebrows to jaw. It felt as though a jackhammer was pounding away at her head, battering her mind with the blackest feelings of dread and despair.

_"Inyssa,"_ spoke a familiar, monotonous voice in her skull. _"You mustn't surrender now. I know it seems hard, but trust me, it will all be okay if you only persevere; for your sake, and for Barry's, too."_

Oh, Barry. How she wished he was here. She'd have given anything for that banana-haired idiot to come running out of the mountain and up the stairs behind her, letting her know that he was okay, ready to take on the world by her side-

"NISS!"

"Barry?!"

As teary, strained and hoarse as that voice was, there was no mistaking its owner. She could hardly believe her eyes, but as she turned around, there he was; shaken, but alive, and running as fast as his legs could carry him. Like a jack-in-the-box, she leapt up to her feet, ready to catch him and wrap him in her arms. "Barry, you're... you're okay..."

"So are you! Oh, Niss, I'm so sorry for leaving you!"

Were this reunion under any other circumstances, he would have been met with one of Niss' infamous telling-offs or perhaps a yank on the ear. Alas, nothing of the sort happened. "Barry, you sweet, sweet idiot... please don't apologise, it's alright. It's alright now."

This meeting was met with a venomous protest from across the cracked earth. "Alright, you two have had your fun; time to put a stop to this. Darkrai, use-"

"Oh, fuck _off,_ Shadi; you're not the boss of me anymore! I'll let you know when I'm finished, alright?!"

Shadi would have looked less offended if a pistol round tore through her chest at that moment. She recoiled, aghast, before regaining her composure, the adrenaline in her veins clenching her fists for her. "I beg your pardon?"

But Niss did not stop there. The raging fire at the pit of her stomach raged harder than ever, seeping into her voice as she barked at Shadi. "You heard me! I'm not your toy, and I think I'm more than entitled to a moment like this after what I've been through!"

"Y-yeah," chimed in Barry, wiping away his tears. "Let us have this at least, you monster!"

If Shadi was incensed before, she was positively seething now. She stormed across the threshold, snarling as she went wild at the two before her. "Monster? Why you -- how _dare_ you? You little goblin, you don't get to speak to me like that! You don't know what I've been through, you wouldn't understand why I'm doing this -- neither of you would! You're both just children! You think you've been through a lot?! Please! You don't know the _meaning_ of hard!"

"Shadi, you dumbass, you're forgetting that we grew up together, aren't you? And don't give me that, just because you couldn't beat the Champion; I've been in your shoes, and to tell you the truth? You deserved to lose! You have the Pokémon, but your tactics are as outdated as dinosaur bones... and you know what? If _I_ had the legendary Pokémon at _my_ disposal, I'd have beat your ass into last Thursday by now!"

Now Niss had done it. Shadi's face went red as Razz Berries as she stopped in her tracks, shaking as she clenched her fists. "I... you... you... you insolent little shit!" Her voice had turned into a banshee's shriek as her brain, melting under such hot rage, tried to string together coherent sentences. "You... dinosaur bones? You're -- oh, you're one to talk... a fucking _bug_ is your last resort, and you've given it _my_ name?! You're still just a child! You've grown much too big for your boots, and it's time to put you back in your place! Darkrai, end this -- Dark Void, on those two now!"

"I'll talk to you however I want! Shadi, Protect!"

Barry clutched onto a steadfast Niss with one arm, covering his eyes with his free hand. He could only bring himself to watch through a slit in his fingers as a teal wall materialised around the Kricketune that could barely stand, as the lord of nightmares before them raised their arms to the sky, an expanding black hole coming into being between those great claws. He was prepared for a mighty clash to smash against the wall, for who-knows-what to happen, when a fourth voice -- a deep, guttural voice, seemingly from the air itself -- entered the conversation.

**_"Shadi."_ **

"Wh- Darkrai?"

Their attack stopped. _"I'm not going to do that."_

"I... excuse me?! I think you will!"

It was Niss' turn to act confused now. "I'm... sorry, what?"

**_"No, Inyssa; I am the sorry one. Back when I agreed to join your sister, I was under the belief that my powers would not be used for unnecessary harm. But I can see now that I have been lied to. You're clearly not the spiteful, evil little brat your sister made you out to be; as a matter of fact, I only see one of those here. It is the one who has expended such great time and energy to hurting one of their own blood, and I'm a fool for allowing myself to be dragged into this. Shadi, I want no further part in your little spite-driven quest -- you do nothing but hurt those you claim to love, and I don't want to hurt anybody. I've had enough of that for one lifetime."_ **

Shadi's knuckles went white as she clenched her fists, putting one of her hands in her mouth as she tried to make sense of this. "No... no, you're not doing this now! Not on my watch!"

**_"Oh, but you see: I am doing this now."_ **

"B-but -- n-no! No, no no no! To hell with this -- to hell with you, you _traitor_! Where will you go without me? What would you even do without me to protect you -- those two hate you! What makes you think they won't try to hurt you as soon as they get the chance?!"

It was Barry's turn to butt in. "Were you not listening to what Darkrai just said? They agreed to join you -- they _trusted_ you -- and you lied to them; you're far more in the wrong here. I'm more than willing to let bygones be bygones if they are. Niss?"

"I..." began Niss, a deep sigh escaping her lungs as returned her Kricketune. "I'm tired of holding grudges, honestly. I just want this to be over. Shadi, please just leave me the fuck alone."

"I... I..."

Shadi felt as though she was about to explode when she heard an awful buzzing sound. Glancing around, Darkrai was preparing another attack. "Inyssa! Niss! Please! Help me!"

"I said leave me alone, Shadi!" cried Niss, tears running down her pale face as she buried it in her hands. "You've made your bed, now lie in it!"

As her sister tried to yell, her voice went hoarse. The utter rage that had tinged her very being for so long was still there, but another emotion -- one that Niss had never seen her sister show -- was present now. For the briefest of moments, it adorned her face, too.

That emotion was fear.

"You -- damn you! How dare you! You _brat_! Don't you dare talk to your big sister like this!"

Barry glared at Shadi, teeth clenched. "Family is not just about being related to someone, Shadi. Family is your kin; family is the people you love. And I hope you can learn to love sometime, Shadi."

Before she could rebut, Darkrai launched their attack at her. She was ensnared in a great pitch-black sphere, completely silent as it consumed her for the briefest of moments, before spitting her out. Her eyes were closed as she landed on one foot, dark hair swaying with the rest of her body before she hit the ground with a _thud!_

Silence settled in the air, like a thick layer of dust, as Barry turned to Niss, her hands still covering her face. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close as he could. "Hey. It's all over now. It's going to be okay. You did a good job, Niss. I'm so proud of you."

Her hands slipped down her face, stained with tears from her still-watering eyes. "Barry... I love you so much --" she paused for a moment, taking a deep breath in as a smile spread onto her lips -- "you beautiful, beautiful idiot."

He burst into laughter, tears now staining his face. "You... I love you too, you wonderful edgelord."

As the pair embraced each other for the longest of moments, keeping each other warm and holding one another tight, Niss noticed something behind Barry. Specifically, she noticed Darkrai hovering static behind them, shame anchoring their gaze towards the ground. With a quick tap on the back, Barry was made aware of this and turned himself around.

**_"You two. I'm sorry about everything. For my part in all of this, and about your sister."_ **

"Oh, it's... it's okay. You couldn't have done anything to stop her, really," began Niss, scratching the back of her neck as she pondered what to say next. She was not in the mood to lash out anymore, but at the same time, her forgiveness made this exchange no less awkward. "I'm sorry that you were tricked, too. And, uh, thank you for stopping her. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, don't beat yourself up about it too bad. It happens sometimes. Please don't think you're a bad person because of this; you were just doing what you thought was right, and you did step in to intervene, too. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't done that!"

**_"Hmph. It was the least I could have done. If there's anything in my power I can do to make amends, please let me know."_ **

This drew a soft and vaguely uneasy chuckle from Niss. "Oh, er... please don't worry about it too much, honestly."

After a moment of thought, Barry spoke up. "Come get milkshakes with us! You need it just as much as we do after today."

**_"I'm... sorry, what?"_ **

"I know a neat little milkshake place in Jubilife -- I can get my dad to come and pick us up and drop us off there! I'm sure with a bit of explaining he'd understand!"

"Barry, are you... you're being serious, aren't you?"

"Yup!"

Darkrai paused for a second to think this over... then another second, and the second after that, too. Actually, their pause was quite long before they piped up, and Barry swore there was the faintest glimmer of a smile behind that dour blue eye as they did so. **_"I'd like that."_**


End file.
